


On the kick scooter

by fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens), liandro



Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [19]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fluff, Illustrations, M/M, kick scooter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro
Summary: Иллюстрация к фанфику "Под колёсами любви".
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846981
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: визуал G-T





	On the kick scooter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Под колёсами любви](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492289) by [fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020), [liandro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liandro/pseuds/liandro), [zlayapanama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zlayapanama/pseuds/zlayapanama). 



> Автор вдохновлялся работой художника Gia Revazi "On the kick scooter". [Ссылка](https://www.saatchiart.com/art/Painting-On-the-kick-scooter/986296/4335900/view)


End file.
